Add-on: The Solar System
This Add-on can also go by the name Ceres Rising as it adds new systems as well as the Solar System. The Solar System Add-on brings the Earth back into Galaxy on Fire. With the Solar System Add-on the Player will be able to purchase the dwarf planet Ceres for 150 million credits after completing a mini storyline. Storyline Title: Ceres Rising Synopsis The arrival of a rogue planet in the Solar System sparks immediate interest from governments to companies to gangs. With the Inheritence of the rogue planet up for grabs, everyone is trying their best to get there and claim it. Everyone but the Terrans who own all planets in the system is unstrategically positioned to take control so interest in the dwarf planet Ceres sparks. With everyone trying to conquer both planets can Maxwell stop a major intergalactic war and get there first? Plot Chapter 1: A new Planet During a routine check of the Solar System Terran scientists on Pluto find a rogue planet entering the orbit of the Sun. They name the Planet Solar 11 for short term purposes. Even though the Planet is in Terran space they do not own rights to it. So with the news of the Planet spreading throughout the galaxy like wildfire. The Governments from different Factions, companies and even gangs flock to the Solar System to claim the Planet for themselves. Keith T. Maxwell is drinking in the Nyrand Space Lounge after defeating a gang of pirates when a stranger comes up to him and tells him that he needs to contact the Terran Navy immediately and to use the codeword "ROGUE", he then leaves. Keith gets into his ship and calls the Terran Navy. "Hello this is the Terran Navy, how may I help you" "Hi i'm Keith T. Maxwell, i'm calling on behalf of ROGUE". The line switches. "Hello I am Admiral Gerald Higgins, on behalf of the Terran Navy I request your presence in the Earth Space Station, the co-ordinates have been sent to your computer. Over and out". "Ok, well that was weird but going to Earth that could be fun." Chapter 2: Earth Maxwell arrives at Earth to see the Blue Planet in all it's glory. He docks the Space Station in orbit and asks the operator where he can find Admiral Higgins to which they reply "Platform H13, he pilots a Veteran so look for him there with it". Keith goes to platform H13 and finds a man in a Navy uniform and says " Hi I'm here to speak with Admiral Higgins" the man replied with "Yes I would like you to help the Terran Navy on a temporary basis with a problem we have on our hands, factions and gangs are all trying to capture Solar 11 a new rogue planet that entered the system a few days ago" "What's the pay like?" "It can be up to 50million credits" "Count me in". As soon as he said that a large crash was heard from outside. "All hands to battle stations!!!" Was heard over the alarm. Admiral Higgins said "Consider this your first assignment". Maxwell got into his ship and left the station. When he went outside he found numerous Vossk fighters battling the Terrans trying to get past the Earth's defences and to the asteroid belt. Chapter 3: Ceres After the Terrans beat the Vossk they figured out that everyone but themselves were unstrategically positioned to take Solar 11 so they wanted Ceres; the only other unclaimed Planet in the Solar system. Keith is sent undercover to the neighbouring systems of the Nivelians, the Midorians and the Vossk to see why they want Solar 11. When Keith returns he finds the Terrans fighting everyone from Pirates to Vossk in the asteroid belt. The Terrans win again but only narrowly. The Terrans decide to take Solar 11 via Pluto but Keith stops the fleet as he believes that if the Terrans go everyone else will follow and there will be a massive intergalactic war. He convinces them to take Ceres first so that everyone knows that Solar 11 is theirs. Chapter 4: The Battle for Ceres The Terran, Vossk, Nivelian, Midorian, Pirates and Greys prepare their fleets to take Ceres. The Terrans send Keith to retrieve a super-laser from Alioth. He returns from Alioth with the Weapon and the Navy give him a Valkamaar to use during the upcoming battle if he so wishes (He cannot keep it though). The Vossk fleet arrives at Ceres second with the Terrans beating them there, the Nivelians, Midorians and Pirates arrive last. The battle gets underway, the Terrans are getting beaten badly even with the super weapon and the Valkamaars. Keith keeps fighting until Admiral Higgins orders him to rally troops from Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn. Once he returns he finds the Terrans are doing better with the reinforcements. He then sees a beam of pure sunlight burst in front of him and hit a Vossk battleship and then a cluster of Nivelians and Midorians. Maxwell realises that they used the station orbiting Mercury to direct the sunlight onto their enemies. With the enemies' fleets depleted, the Terrans claim Ceres as their own. Chapter 5: The Fate of the two planets Solar 11 is captured by the Terrans and renamed by the player. Ceres remains under Terran control with it being offered to Keith for 150 million credits to purchase whenever he likes. The Terrans grant Keith 50 million credits for his service and decisions. Solar 11 becomes colonised by the Terrans and Cereans (The original inhabitants of Ceres who became part of the Terran Faction). Keith begins to scour the galaxy for new and dangerous missions to undertake. Missions Chapter 1: 1. Scan around as a mini mission on Pluto 2. Destroy 2 waves of Pirates Chapter 2: 1. Travel to Earth 2. Stop Vossk fighters from reaching the asteroid belt. Chapter 3: 1. Travel to the planets Unch-apuk, Restodon and Helios III 2. Fight alongside the Terrans Chapter 4: 1. Retrieve super-weapon from Alioth 2. Fight alongside the Terrans 3. Visit the stations of Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn 4. Once again fight alongside the Terrans until the battle is won Chapter 5: 1. Report back to Earth Ships Most ships developed by Rectocorp (Original series only) are available with this add-on. The Levanthian is only available after the Battle for Ceres. Links to all Ships on this page are/will be available. (Pictures of Ships will be displayed on their page). Space Shuttle Armour: 110 Cargo: 120 Primary Weapons: 1 Secondary Weapons: 4 Turrets: 0 Equipment: 7 Handling: 145 Price: 6,944,000$ Description: The Space Shuttle was the first re-usable spacecraft made by the Terrans of Planet Earth. The ship was mainly used for cargo transportation to and from the ISS the first spacestation made by the Terrans. Remodels of this popular craft started in 2673 by Rectocorp and have been upgraded so it has weaponry and is not defenceless. Jupiter Fire Armor: 130 Cargo: 95 Primary Weapons: 4 Secondary Weapons: 2 Turrets: 0 Equipment: 12 Handling: 140 Price: 9,750,000$ Description: The Jupiter Fire was the first interstellar spacecraft designed by the Terrans in year 2156. The ship was originally going to be named the Earthica but the idea of the name Jupiter Fire was put forward when the prototype's engine stalled due to sub zero temperature's around Uranus so they made the name the opposite (Uranus-Jupiter, Sub Zero-Fire). The first successful Jupiter Fire model was flown to Valik in the Proxima system. Valkamaar Armor: 300 Cargo: 150 Primary Weapons: 4 Secondary Weapons: 4 Turrets: 1 Equipment: 15 Handling: 175 Price: 26,750,500$ Description: The Valkamaar is the latest Terran ship to be designed and built on Earth. It was designed by Jeremy Sebok and then developed by Rectocorp. The Ship is supposed to be all-purpose and state-of-the-art. It has been tested by fighting Pirates attacking Imperia and won each time. Planets Mercury Faction: Terran Security: Secure Tech Level: 7 Jumpgate: No Mercury is the innermost planet in the solar system. Mercury has no atmosphere which made it inhospitable to life. Mercury has been used as a mine for supplies to manufacture ships for over 250 years. The Terrans managed to procure a space station but had to put on an exceptional amount of heat shields. Venus Faction: Terran Security: Secure Tech Level: 9 Jumpgate: No Venus although the most similar planet to Earth in the Solar System is one of the most inhospitable. The Space Station orbiting Venus also needed heat shields though it was less than the Station orbiting Mercury needed. The Station is well refined and sophisticated compared to others including some level 10 planets apart from the exceptional Station orbiting Earth. Prisoners due for execution are sent to Venus with the heat and air pressure killing them as soon as they exit the special prison-ship modified to "survive" on Venus. Apart from being a prison-planet Venus is well known for it's specialised buildings which survive the intense heat and air pressure. Earth Faction: Terran Security: Secure Tech Level: 10 Jumpgate: Yes Earth is the homeworld of the Terrans and many other species. Earth has one moon. The Terrans love this planet dearly which can make it a target for enemies of the Terrans. Earth has the best defence system in the entire galaxy and is the centre of the Terran's vast empire. Terrans had industrialised the Planet many years before they finally reached Space. In 2267 the Terrans, who had recently started work on many of Jupiter's sky cities, started to terraform Mars. The Earth Space Station is the finest in the Galaxy, with massive ranges of Ships, Weapons, Commodities and more. The Earth Space Station is the only place you can buy the retro Earth Space Shuttles, the first interstellar spaceship the Jupiter Fire and the more technologically advanced Valkamaar. Earth's moon plays host to Deep Science's moon base. Many Midorians compare Earth with Midantha with them both having high profile moons and similar characteristics. Mars Faction: Terran Security: Secure Tech Level: 9 Jumpgate: No Mars is the fourth planet from the Sun. It is relatively small. Mars has two moons Phobos and Deimos. The Martian surface plays host to a variety of Terran colonies whilst the Planet is undergoing terraforming. Currently water has started to reappear on the Martian surface and microbial life has begun populating the planet. Many shipyards and factories are based on Mars to thicken and maintain the atmosphere. Ceres Faction: Unknown Security: Unknown Tech Level: Unknown Jumpgate: Available to Build Ceres is a dwarf planet located within the Asteroid Belt. Ceres' location in the Asteroid Belt makes it a popular spot for miners. Due to it's strategic position in the Solar System it is very desirable among military figures and leaders. It is the main part of the mini storyline of the Add-on. After completion of storyline Ceres becomes available to buy for 150 million credits. The Player is then able to build a Jumpgate for the planet, increase it's Tech Level by adding things to the shop, purchase a security force and have a personal armoury. Jupiter Faction: Terran Security: Secure Tech Level: 9 Jumpgate: No Jupiter is a Gas Giant in the Solar System. It is the largest planet in that particular system. The Jupiter Fire was named after this planet. Being a Gas Giant it is not habitable but fortunately Terran technicians and scientists managed to create sky cities that float and on the winds of Jupiter. The sky cities receive their electricity from the winds of Jupiter. Saturn Faction: Terran Security: Secure Tech Level: 8 Jumpgate: No Saturn is the sixth planet from the Sun. It is distinguishable for it's beautiful rings which are popular for miners, traders and tourists. Because the rings are so popular numerous hotels have been built in orbit. Saturn also has sky cities like Jupiter. Saturn's moon Enceladus began to be able to host a small amount of fish-like creatures early in the 31st century. Uranus Faction: Terran Security: Secure Tech Level: 7 Jumpgate: No Uranus is the seventh planet from the Sun. It is visited often by tourists because of it's unusual axial tilt. The prototype of the Jupiter Fire made it all the way here before it's engines stalled due to sub-zero temperatures. Neptune Faction: Terran Security: Secure Tech Level: 7 Jumpgate: No Neptune is the eighth planet from the Sun and the furthest planet away from it, with Pluto being reclassified as a dwarf planet like Ceres. The profitable ore Orichalzine was first found by the Terrans, around Neptune which lead to high prices for Orichalzine in the Solar system with it being such a good component to make stuff with. Neptune's moon Triton has a ship named after it- the Triton. Pluto Faction: Terran Security Level: Secure Tech Level: 5 Jumpgate: No Pluto is a dwarf planet within the Kuiper belt. Pluto was the last planet in the Solar System to be colonised by the Terrans. Due to it's position it needed a space station orbiting it so that early Terran space pilots could stop off here to refuel before exiting the Solar system. New Systems Terran Name: Solar/Terra Security: Secure Planets: Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Ceres, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto Name: Proxima Security: Average Planets: Imperia, Thenodus, Valik Vossk Name: Trav'ell Security: Average Planets: Unch-apuk, Te'nion, Vra'kikila Nivelian Name: Terach Security: Average Planets: Aiag, Sunev, Herag, Restodon, Blacon Midorian Name: Jamech Security: Risky Planets: Serahon, Helios III, Juiko, Var Kimo Category:Systems Category:Ships Category:GoF2 Category:GOF Category:Fan Fiction Category: Terran Category:Add-ons